Thomas Downes
Thomas Downes is a minor character in Red Dead Redemption 2, but a big victim in it. Info Other than his birth date (year only, mind you) and location of it, nothing is known of Thomas Downes' background. He has a son named Archie and a wife named Edith, who he apparently mistreats, and owns a farm. Interactions Thomas first appears in the game when he intervenes a brutal fight between Arthur Morgan and the saloon owner in the Valentine Village. He is then heard coughing while drinking in the saloon and complaining about rich people. He gets support from charities after all. At some point, Thomas became even more financially unstable and took a nice loan from the parasite and the devil himself, Leopold Strauss. However, Thomas was unable to repay the loan in due time, it was a short amount of time anyway, resulting the wicked Strauss to send Arthur after Downes to get his money back. Arthur arrives at his stinking farm, but when Thomas claims he has no money, Arthur beats him up. Edith, wife of Tommi, warns Arthur that Thomas has an illness, precisely TB, but Arthur would have none of that and he continues to beat up Thomas and even slaps his wife on the ground. Morgan relentlessly leaves the farm after beating Tom half to death and warned him to give him the money he owes next time he sees him or else he will slaughter and rape his family plus his entire cattle. Fearing for his life due to not being able to return the money to Strauss more so than because of his disease, Downes leaves his wife and son behind and flees into Saint Dennis where he lived on the streets in a small tent due to not having any money at all. He did receive some social help from some charity organisations, though, like food and water. Death However, the next year of 1883, Thomas finally dies, laying on the sidewalk from tuberculosis, all scared and frightened that Strauss would send more men after him for not returning him the money he owed even a year after. It can be said that the people of Dennis were relieved when Thomas died, as he stank up all of the town with his poverty looks and smell. Trivia *Many people believe that the cruelty he had to suffer at the hands of his illness, financial status and Arthur Morgan was because of him insulting rich people 24/7 and that was kind of a justified karma for him, he lived in a capitalist country after all. **Him getting beaten up by Morgan however, is clearly his own doing, as it was in his own ignorance that he took a loan from Leopold Strauss, despite having no money to repay him at all. *Thomas was apparently very cruel to his son at home and frequently beat him according to some of the people who knew him, which could be one of the more reasons for wanting him dead. Category:RDR Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wimps Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Americans Category:Fathers Category:They Stink! Category:Farmers Category:Bullies Category:Useless